Sin City
by Starisia and Atsuma
Summary: Allen had no clue how he ended up here. As if the situation hadn't already been bad-not to mention down right humiliating-enough, his lover just had to come in chasing that damn Noah at the worst time possible. YULLEN AND LUCKY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Starisia: Okay so this is what happens when you live in Las Vegas, have coca cola, Pepsi, fudge and doughnuts all in the span of a freaken hour, and your dark side takes over. Yeah, it is NOT pretty!**

**Atsuma: YAY, her dark side! Kitsune!**

**Starisia: Yeah... Anyway, as I was saying, this idea came to me out of nowhere and I brought it up to Atsuma. We started talking about it... And then sugar and a psychotic Kitsune got involved, and I started typing while Atsuma laughed her head off. Do either of us know what this Fic is going to involve? Well considering we will most likely be hyped up on sugar when we write the chapters for this, no, we don't, but it is likely to get somewhat... Explicit in later chapters.**

**Atsuma: Oh, this should be fun. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own DGM. If we did… they'd kill us. **

**Starisia: Yeah they would actually... For more reasons than one...**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen had no clue how he ended up here. As if the situation hadn't already been bad-not to mention down right _humiliating_-enough, his lover just _had_ to come in chasing a damn Noah at the worst time possible. When he'd heard that he had a mission in Las Vegas Nevada, Sin City itself, he had been beyond words with excitement at the thought of all the poor saps he would be able to play poker with and really wishing for a challenge. When he'd heard that Lavi would be accompanying him on the mission, his excitement had only gone up at the thought of scarring the rabbit for life-he was still mad about the _'incident'_ from a few months back. The rabbit had been trying to _'Help'_ or so he claimed, and Kanda was still teasing the Moyashi about that damn _outfit_!

One thing he hadn't been counting on was being scarred right alongside the Baka Usagi. No he had no freaking clue how things had come to _this _and he wasn't so sure he wanted one. All he wanted was for the floor to open up and swallow him whole or-better yet-for a damn akuma attack.

No such luck and his lover was looking at him now.

There was no way things could get any worse.

_**Flashback…**_

_Allen made his way to Komui's office trying to ignore the pain in his lower back, from last nights 'activities' with Kanda, muttering under his breath about how the damn samurai didn't always have to be so rough. He quickly shut up as he entered the room, only to glare at the huge stack of papers and the scientist who was using it as a pillow._

_He had called Allen to his office at six a.m. in the morning, knowing full well what had gone on last night-very few knew about the relationship between the whitette and the samurai but those who did knew all too well what those screams and groans coming from Kanda's room were-and he didn't even have the decency to _stay awake_ until _after_ he had explained why the whitette had to come in so god damn early!_

_He assumed it must have been important since it was the first time he had ever called him into work after a night with Kanda, since he knew how Kanda was in bed and he always gave the white haired exorcist the day off out of sympathy. _

_The white haired exorcist sighed and leaned down, till his lips were mere inches from the older man's ear and whispered softly, "Lenalee's dating the Earl."_

"_MY PREACIOUS LENALEE!" Komui screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he bolted upright, "HOW COULD YOU DATE THAT FAT BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER!"_

_A soft whimper/groan of pain brought the sister obsessed idiot back to his senses. He looked down, to see a familiar teenager sprawled among the mountains of unfinished paper work, his hands covering his nose as tears fought to escape his eyes. _

"_Allen-Chan, what happened?" Komui asked, concern in his voice as he wiped sleep from his eyes._

"_Your head," Allen groaned, tilting his head back to try and stop-or at least slow-the bleeding._

_Komui tilted his head in confusion as Allen hoisted himself up off the floor, groaning at the shooting pain that went through his spin emanating from his lower back._

"_Rough night?" Komui asked sympathetically._

_Allen only glared at him, and Komui chuckled, as the whitette straightened up, another pained groan escaping his throat._

"_Why'd you call me Komui?" Allen sighed, sitting down on the couch, trying not to jostle his back._

_Komui sighed suddenly serious, "We suspect that a 'business' in Las Vegas Nevada is serving as an akuma factory, and we need you to infiltrate it, and shut it down."_

_Allen looked up in shock, "Wh-why me?"_

_He would have expected someone like Kanda to be given a mission that required stealth like this one most obviously did-although the thought of going to Vegas was just so tempting._

"_Well, Kanda would probably end up destroying the place the first time he lost his temper, which could result in numerous casualties."_

_Well Allen couldn't exactly disagree with the supervisor…_

"_Besides," Komui continued, "We're not sending you alone. Lavi will be your partner for this one."_

_Allen smiled deviously at the thought, "When do we leave?"_

_Komui looked up, slightly shocked before he smiled at the boy, "Lavi is already waiting for you at the docks."_

_**End flashback…**_

Allen groaned as he recalled the details of that conversation. Of course, they'd gotten to Vegas in no time, without incident, but then the finder had left them to it on Komui's orders, saying he was needed elsewhere, and that left Lavi and Allen alone.

They didn't think anything of it, when the manager of the 'business' had rushed them into an empty room after learning that they were from the Black Order, or even when he'd asked them to change their cloths so as not to arouse suspicion, but by the time they thought to look at the cloths they'd been given it was too late, and their own cloths were out of reach.

Now he and the red-head were clad in cloth that could barely be considered _clothing_, and more resembled women's ?lingerie? than anything else, a cotton tail attached to the back, black bow ties around their necks and _rabbit ears._

As if that wasn't enough, Kanda was now in the club, hunting for the Noah he'd been chasing, and Allen was supposed to keep playing poker with the men who continued to flirt with him, believing he was a women.

And Kanda was getting closer by the second, his eyes locked on the whitette.

'_God this won't end well.'_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Starisia: Okay, the 'Incident' with Lavi is actually based on another Fanfic we plan on doing, which will be on my account Starisia the Shadow Demon once it is finished.**

**Atsuma: Well, we hope you liked it! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Starisia: Okay so apparently we're not going to be very good with updates on this one. Come to think of it, Atsuma sucks at updates in general…

Atsuma: I DO NOT! I just procrastinate and the days slip by and before I know it it's been a month… or two. Maybe three…

Kanda: GET ON WITH THE FUCKING CHAPTER!

Atsuma: Eeep! Okay.

Starisia: Fine but you have to do the fucking disclaimer!

Kanda: Che, Fine. These two knuckle heads don't own DGM if they did I'd of killed 'em by now.

Starisia and Atsuma: *smiling innocently* what have we ever done to you?

Kanda: *glaring at Starisia* need I remind you of your little '101' project.

Starisia: Okay you want to kill me for that and yet you are praising us for this. MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND AND QUITE BEING BIPOLAR! *Dodges Mugen and takes of running* Okay, KILL ME IT IS!

Kanda: RUN YOU FUCKING FOX! RUN!

Atsuma: *having an argument with herself ignoring Starisia's pleas of help*

* * *

><p>Kanda growled as he walked through the street trying to ignore the damn crowd of fucking tourists. He had been in this god forsaken city for almost a fucking week and there was no fucking sign of any fucking innocence!<p>

Hell, there hadn't even been any fucking akuma for him to kill so he was just looking for a fucking reason to kill something, just so he could get out some of his anger.

He had no fucking clue why _HE_ of all the people in the fucking order had to be sent on this fucking mission. Of all the places in the world he could have been sent to retrieve a damn Innocence it _HAD_ to be fucking Las Vegas!

_**Flash back...**_

_Kanda scowled as he walked through the order, a murderious aura surrounding him. First he wakes up to that damn Timcanpy chewing on his hair-he had been more than a little tempted to rip off that damn golem's wings or feed it its own tail-then his Moyashi got called up by Komui before he could molest the annoying little whitette, and now a finder tells him that not only has Komui assigned _HIS_ beansprout on a prolonged mission but he didn't even get to fuck the damn sprout before he left! _

_He was in no mood for the bullshit that Komui gave him, "This better be good," He hissed at the man who had a Cheshire grin._

"_Ah, Kanda-kun I have a mission for you," the purple haired psychopath said, eyes gleaming and smile widening._

_Kanda's eye twitched and he was more than a little tempted to draw his sword._

"_What kind of mission?" He asked his voice strained._

"_Just an ordinary innocence retrieval mission," Komui replied, but there was something about that grin on the damn idiot's face that made him doubt that this was going to be an 'ordinary' mission._

"_Why am I being sent?"_

"_Because I figured you would need something tedious to do while you are unable to molest Allen-Kun."_

_Before Komui could so much as blink Mugen's point was right between his eyes, "Do you want to die? If so I'll be more than happy to fulfill that wish…"_

"_No, I don't," Komui said pushing the blade aside with his palm, "I recommend you get ready to leave."_

"_Che, where the hell is it?"_

_Komui's Cheshire grin reappeared, "Las Vegas, Nevada."_

_That did it. Kanda snapped._

_When they finally managed to sedate the homicidal samurai three members of the science department were in the infirmary with critical wounds, the rest were just thankful to be alive after trying to hold Kanda back and stop him from killing Komui, and Komui was just happy to be alive, having escaped with no more than a broken leg and a small laceration on his arm._

_When Kanda woke up he was already on the train. He'd almost killed the finders that were accompanying him about nine times, and had managed to hospitalize four which did nothing more than piss him off even more since he ended up having to wait for another one!_

_After going through the process of trying to kill the finders and then waiting for their replacement so many times he had finally just settled for sulking while the current finder just watched him in frightful silence hoping not to end up like the others before him. _

_**End Flashback…**_

Kanda jolted as he felt someone touch him where no-one was supposed to touch him and he whirled on his assailant to find none other than the Noah of pleasure; Tyki Mikk.

In a flash Kanda drew Mugen, murderious intent radiating from the blades edge.

"Oh come now, Yuu, must you always be so violent?" Tyki sighed, side-stepping to avoid the outraged samurai's blade.

"Shut up, Noah!" Kanda snarled in return.

He was a few clicks beyond pissed by this point and the damn Noah's constant use of his first name wasn't helping.

"Why can't you just stay calm when we chance upon each other like your delicious little Moyashi?"

That just about did it.

"What was that?" Kanda growled, eye twitching.

"Umm… You have a nice butt?" Tyki smirked.

That did it!

Who cared if the Noah was that damn Usagi's lover? He could always find a new one. Maybe one of the girls the little womanizer hit on would find him worth their time, or maybe hell would freeze over and Lenalee would go out with him. Kanda honestly didn't know and he didn't give a damn, but one thing was for sure; the fucking Noah had to die.

Tyki smirked as the angry exorcist charged at him and took the advantage to send a cloud of teaze his way.

Kanda cursed and swiped his blade at them, cutting most to shreds. He snarled angrily as the cloud began to dissipate and he saw that the Noah was running like a fucking coward.

Kanda cursed and took off after him, thankful that it was early enough in the morning for the streets to be almost empty.

Tyki ducked into one of the buildings and Kanda smirked knowing that he had the Noah cornered before ducking inside.

He scanned the crowd looking for some sign of that fucking Noah, his smirk widening once he caught sight of him. Kanda rushed forward not giving the Noah time to escape, and pinned him to the wall, his hand bunching up the collar of Tyki's white dress shirt, "Any last words, Noah?"

Tyki just gaped, his eyes locked on something over the exorcist's shoulder. He finally seemed to regain some sense of his current situation and pointed over Kanda's shoulder.

"Is that your…?" He trailed off, seemingly unable to finish his sentence.

Kanda's eyes narrowed at the Noah and he tightened his grip, before glancing over his shoulder.

The sight that greeted him made his eyes snap open and a feral grin to escape before he could stop it.

Standing not fifty feet away, wearing a very… 'questionable outfit' was his Moyashi.

His white hair hung in his eyes hiding his scar. He wore a light blue single sleeve dress that clung to his slim frame showing off his feminine curves, the sleeve acting as a glove that completely covered his black left arm, the skirt barely reached to mid-thigh showing off his legs. Light blue and pale white bunny ears were perched on his head, and a pale blue bow tie was wrapped around his neck and fish net stockings climb his legs stopping just a few inches below the hem of is dress.

All in all; he looked absolutely delicious.

Kanda licked his lips, taking in the way the younger boy moved, seemingly unaware of the predatory gaze locked on him.

Kanda had always teased Allen about how feminine he looked, but-aside from that incident with Lavi-he had never seen the sprout showcase.

Kanda gladly released Tyki's collar, and began stalking up to his prey. His feral grin turning into a seductive smirk as silvery eyes locked on his cold cobalt and widened, whether from shock or fear he didn't quite know, but to be honest; he didn't give a damn.

All he really cared about was the fact that he'd happened across his favorite little stress reliever.

~~To Be Continued~~

Atsuma: Does anyone think that she's still in the vampire mood…

Allen: I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN SHE'S IN VAMPIRE MODE!

Starisia: Okay so I'm writing a vampire Yullen-That rarely ends well for Allen-and I may have gotten a bit carried away with this, but she didn't exactly do anything to stop me!

Allen: IT NEVER ENDS WELL!

Atsuma: I WAS TO OUT OF IT TO DO SO! Oh… crap the next chapter is going to be 'good' or 'bad.' Depending on how you look at things…. NO!

Kanda: I think I like where this is going…

Starisia: Okay, I'll let that one go for now. Anyway sorry for the very late update but this is the first time Atsuma has stayed the night since we wrote the first chapter and we do better when we're together and this is a partner Fic so we need each other to write it anyway...

Atsuma: Like the dorks we are… we forgot to say **READ AND REVIEW!**

Starisia: Baka Bunny, THEY ALREADY READ IT! Reviews really are nice though and they make our updates faster… Does anyone else think I overused the word 'Fuck'?

Atsuma: Yep!

Starisia: Oh gee, thanks. Sorry again for the long update and PLEASE REVIEW! I need to go kill Atsuma now!

Atsuma: *Takes off running* YOU CAN'T KILL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanda: *Smirks* I think I'm starting to like you two…**

**Allen: That makes one of us…**

**Starisia: At least it's the one that counts.**

**Atsuma/Kanda: The Moyashi doesn't matter!**

**Starisia: Not in that sense…**

**Kanda: I can live with that…**

**Allen: DON'T I GET A SAY IN ANY OF THIS!**

**Atsuma/Kanda/Starisia: NO!**

**Atsuma: Don't feel too bad Allen, I don't have a say either…**

**Starisia: Shut up or I'll kill you both…**

**Atsuma/Allen: EEP!**

**Kanda: The rabbit and Fox own nothing but the plot…. Not so sure if that's a good thing anymore…**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"Lavi!" Allen hissed, reaching out and grabbing the red heads arm as he passed by, "We have a problem."

"I think you're a little late to the draw on that one, bunny boy," Lavi replied flicking one of the rabbit ears atop Allen's head.

"I'm serious Lavi! Look!" He pointed in the direction he'd last seen Tyki only to pale farther as something even more terrifying caught his eye.

Tyki was now pinned against the wall by another male with long raven colored hair that seemed to shine navy in the light, "La-Lavi is that-?" He cut off suddenly as he looked back to find that the rabbit was already weaving through the crowd, "Lavi!"

"Sorry Allen, but I'm not about to deal with this. Have fun with Yuu-chan!"

Allen gaped at the rabbit and looked back over his shoulder, in hopes that Kanda hadn't noticed him, only to meet deep cobalt eyes, almost black with lust as the samurai approached.

He blushed as Kanda gave him a ravenous look and turned to flee only to have his arm pulled back by said man who licked his lips. In a split second Allen was pressed to the back of a chair, Kanda's lips were on his, nipping at his bottom lip forcing him to open his mouth. The man's tongue entered and captivated his to dance for dominance.

He could feel his lips bruise as Kanda pulled out, and panted for air a string of saliva connecting them before it broke.

"Kanda wait please. Ah~" Allen moaned, one eye closed as Kanda concentrated on his neck, sucking and biting leaving red hickeys on the areas where the bow tie didn't obstruct. Kanda placed his knee in between his legs and grinded it up on his slowly hardening member making him blush more and a moan to break through.

"What was that Moyashi?" Kanda whispered into his ear before taking the lobe and biting lightly, his knee moving slowly but with long sensual strokes grinding into Allen.

Allen was breathless and very turned on, his speech was slurred as saliva gathered, "Kanda-ah please not- he-agh-re peee-ople are looking." Allen said, true to the statement people did gather around them to see the 'show' that they were currently putting on.

Kanda broke with a growl before grabbing Allen's hand and leading him toward the closet thing where he could fuck the Moyashi senseless, but before he could go any further towards the bathroom a man with a nice tailored black suit came up to him, "Here, as much as the people enjoyed the free show I would implore that you go to a room."

Kanda looked at the key he was given and gave his Moyashi a predatory grin before going towards the elevator.

Allen stumbled a few times before they reached the elevator and it opened fast too fast for his liking before he was tugged inside and slammed into the railing as the doors closed.

Kanda pressed the floor number before he turned to the Moyashi who was avoiding his lustful gaze, he slowly ran his hand from the stocking clad knee up, bunching up the short skirt before placing his hand on the boy's thin hip. He placed his knee where it had been before he was interrupted and grinded once more, reviving the boy's erection.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck as he slowly rocked his hips to the man's knee at the same pace.

"You aren't complaining now." Kanda commented as he took one of boy's legs and wrapped it around his waist.

Allen did not respond before he tilted his head up and took Kanda's lips by surprise. He forced his tongue into Kanda's mouth and their tongue's wrapped around each other pushing and pulling on the other before Kanda forced Allen's tongue back, invading with his own and exploring the moist cavern marking every inch with his tongue.

Allen could hear the wet slicking sound vibrate through the empty elevator and blushed, he tried to pull away as the need for oxygen overwhelmed him, but Kanda did not let him. His moans of protest smothered by Kanda's tongue, _'I can't breathe…_' he thought before he opened his mouth wide and turned his head to the side giving Kanda more skin to mark. The man's tongue slowly went out of his mouth licking the side of his lips to his cheek down to his exposed shoulder.

Kanda bit at the skin that was available making sure that bright red marks were scattered all over. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Kanda looked up to see that they were at their floor before he took the boy's hand and dragged him to the room.

Kanda unlocked the door going straight for the full set bed in the middle of the room, not paying any attention to anything else, and threw the Moyashi on it. Allen didn't have time to whine or protest about losing Kanda's warmth as he hit the soft bed because in a moment's notice Kanda was on top of him.

Kanda took the zipper in the back of the skimpy dress and yanked it off before he took the sleeve and pulled it down from Allen exposing more skin the upper area. He removed it with haste after that revealing a thong that was belted to the fishnet stockings

He fondled with the younger's member. The boy quivered from the excitement, "You're already leaking and I haven't done anything to you," He smirked, "yet."

Allen blushed and looked away as the man took his member and began to move back and forth at a steady rhythm. Allen groaned as the man gave him relief, tangling one of his hands into the man's hair making the hair-tie break allowing the long midnight locks to flow around them. The man smirked as he kissed the boy again and said boy opened his mouth allowing Kanda's tongue to enter.

Breaking the kiss Kanda went down the boy's upper body with his tongue, sucking at any area he could reach making Allen moan loudly and leaving bright red marks as a sign of his claim.

With his free hand Kanda removed his jacket before Allen's hands went to his shirt and fumbled with the buttons. Allen became impatient with the shirt before taking one side of the shirt with one hand and yanking on it, ripping the buttons of the shirt before he removed it.

Allen admired the toned abs and chest with one hand before taking one of the man's nipples and twisting it making the man grind his hips to him roughly, "AH!"

"Don't do that." The man hissed before going to the boy's pert nipple; he took it into his mouth and bit it before pulling and rubbing it making it red before his tongue swirled around it, with his free hand he took the other one and twisted it like Allen had before pulling it roughly, "You." *thrust* "Do." *thrust* "That." *thrust* "Again." *thrust* "And I will make sure to punish you." *thrust* Kanda said as he grinded into Allen.

Allen moaned wantonly as he felt please beyond belief, his hands laid beside his head, "K." he groaned out as his body rolled with Kanda's. He was extremely wet but the man did not remove the abhorred thing keeping him from his much needed release, "Please Yuuuuuu!" he moaned desperately.

"Patience Moyashi," Kanda said before he snapped the belts off. He took off one of the stockings with the hand that had played with the now red nipple. Pulling it down as his lips lingered on the newly exposed skin making goose bumps appear on the skin, "My you even shaved." Kanda smirked as he looked at the boy underneath him.

Allen's eyes were glazed with lust, his lips bruised from the kissing and drool running down, his blush made him look angelic as his hair caught the sun's gleam through the window, Allen's chest was covered with bright red marks and sweat, his legs were parted one with a stocking the other one bare to be loved.

Kanda licked his lips trying to keep himself from fucking the kid senseless without preparation, '_Moyashi you will scream for me.'_ he thought before he grabbed the other stocking while his gaze lingered at the boy's face and pulled it down.

"Kanda?" the boy asked realizing that the man was not doing anything and grinded his hips up, "Please?" he moaned, '_I need this man to make me lose my mind._' He thought before he felt a calloused hand go down the thong. He gasped as it took his member and began stroking it at an agonizingly slow pace, drawing a deep ragged moan from the boy's lips.

"Beg." Kanda whispered to his lover. Allen shook his head trying to keep the little to no dignity he had left, "Kanda." he moaned out as he rolled his hips with the slow pace.

Kanda didn't like the answer and pumped faster making Allen grab his shoulder. Allen felt the man's muscles ripple as said man pumped faster, "Ah~" Allen moaned out, "So close… Ngh~ Oh Kanda! ~" he moaned before he groaned from frustration, _'Kanda….'_

Kanda smirked at the groan after he slowed his pace, he thumbed the pre-cum leaking tip, and he continuously pinched the sensitive tip smearing the pre-cum around it making Allen shudder, "Will you beg or will I have to make you beg?" he whispered to the Moyashi under him.

Allen panted and glared firmly, he wrapped one of his legs to one of Kanda's and his hand firmly grasping his shoulder then flipped them so he was on top, "No," he panted and kissed Kanda. His hand crawled from the man's shoulder down to the edge of the pants, dipping into the pants and boxers, taking the man's bigger, thicker member in his hand and harshly grasping it, "How do you like this," He said before he started to pump the man's erection. He took his own member into his hands and pumped them both rhythmically.

Kanda groaned as his member was taken by a small hand. He looked up to see his Moyashi pleasuring himself as well, _'Enjoying your freedom Moyashi?'_

Allen rolled his hips, grinding into Kanda's covered member. He didn't realize that Kanda's hand was on one of strings that kept the thong in its place and slipping the knot until he felt the cloth fall from his skin allowing the cold air to strike it, "Agh! Cold…" he hissed.

Kanda's victory wasn't long lasting as he felt his pants and boxers be ripped down, "You'll pa-ah-y…mnh…mo-ohya-ahshi-hih…hah" Kanda moaned as he felt the cold touch to his manhood, and a warm hand right after that.

Allen was getting impatient and he grinded their members together making sure Kanda was distracted enough he shuffled through the man's pockets and found what he was looking for, _'Why do you have this?'_ he thought sadly before he popped the lid and coated the man's fingers with the lube before coating his entrance.

Kanda smirked before he pushed his index finger into the boy. Allen closed his eyes in discomfort as the man's finger started to move in and out of him with shallow thrusts, "Ah!" he screamed as he was pulled into a forceful kiss, before Kanda moved to lick the boys ear.

"What's wrong Moyashi you don't seem as enthusiastic as you did before, is it because I had the lube with me? Are you jealous of yourself?" Kanda whispered to Allen, his lips grazing the boy's ear. He added another finger thrusted, twisted, and scissored inside of Allen, making the whitette moan before he flushed, "wha…ha…at?" Allen slurred.

"Are you jealous of yourself?" Kanda asked once more, knowing that it would take a lot of concentration from Allen's side to form a coherent sentence. He rolled his hips into Allen's as he entered the third finger. Going in and out of the boy noticing that he was clenching his walls, "You already are coming? What are you waiting for?" Kanda asked with a smirk before he kissed the bright red ear.

Allen knew he was being played with and that he was reacting the way Kanda wanted him to, and that made him angry but still; not once from when he entered had he brushed against his sweet spot… not once and he wanted to come.

"What are you waiting for? Won't you answer?" Kanda wondered as he rolled his hips up harshly as his free hand pulled Allen down, his fingers were already buried deep inside of the boy.

"AH! Yuu!~" Allen screamed as he felt the nails dig into his walls. He threw his head back and arched into the man's upper body before he climaxed; he panted and quivered as he curled into Kanda's cum covered chest.

"You haven't answered me." Kanda patronized as he continued to thrust his fingers into _his_ Moyashi's entrance, fighting back a groan as he tightened around his fingers.

"What... was… the … question…?" Allen asked as he came down from his high. He felt himself harden in an instant as he felt those thin, long, beautiful fingers go in and out of his body. It didn't last long as Kanda moved his fingers out of his body.

"No." Allen gasped, he wanted the fingers back but before he could complain he felt himself be lifted and angled, "Wha-Ah!" he was caught by surprise as he felt Kanda's member enter him in one smooth thrust, "so big…" he moaned as he felt his lover fully bury himself inside his tight heat.

"Get ready Moyashi." Kanda smirked before he lifted the boy once more pulling out. His fingers dug into the boy's hips as he kept him air born, _'Shit… he's too tight…'_

"Not… ready… Yuu-Chan…" Allen panted as he placed his hands on Kanda's shoulders, before he was forced back down onto Kanda's erection, "Ah!" his eye's glazed with lust, and his cheeks were rosy red, his lips covered with drool and glistering red, before Kanda pulled out again.

"Hmm." Kanda hummed before he thrusted back into the boy and rolled them over so that Allen was pinned beneath him, "I hope you had your fun, because it's my turn." He hissed.

Allen had been winded by the abrupt twist that his body wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Kanda started to roll his hips; his member going in and out of the smaller body, creating a fast and hard rhythm, _'He won't last…Ah shit …'_

Allen's body rocked with Kanda's thrusts, a choked cry escaping his throat every time his prostate was assaulted time after time by Kanda's harsh thrusts, "Yuu…" he groaned, wrapping his arms around Kanda's shoulders, digging his nails into his lover's back on impulse, too overwhelmed by pleasure to notice that he dug them in deep enough to leave bright red marks in his wake, "Yuu… faster…" he moaned wantonly, digging his nails in deeper, almost breaking the skin.

"If I go faster you won't last…" Kanda pointed out only to groan as he felt Allen's walls constrict around him, "Not that you are now…" he muttered as he moved to kiss the boy passionately, one hand holding the boy's hips down while the other went to the boy's quivering member, "Look you aren't going to." He ground his hips into Allen's member before he took it into his hands and pumped it harshly with his thrust.

The bed creaked in protest while Kanda quickened his pace, thrusting deeper into the boy's tight heat.

Allen was assaulted with waves of pleasure, he didn't give a damn who heard him anymore, he just wanted to let go and he did, "Yuu!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before he climaxed for the last time more of his seed decorating Kanda's chest. His walls clenched, tightening around Kanda, dragging him closer to the edge as he accidently pulled at the dark navy locks of his lover, too lost in a haze of pleasure and sheer bliss to realize what he was doing.

Kanda thrusted deep into the boy one last time before he released, spilling his seed deep within his Moyashi. He gave a few more slow paced thrusts, riding out his high before pulling out, a bit of cum leaking out after him, "You never did answer." He hissed.

Allen blushed before he buried his face with his hands, "What?" he asked.

"I asked if you were jealous of yourself." Kanda said calmly while he rolled to the side so as not to crush the sprout.

Allen turned to his side to look at Kanda, "Why would I be jealous of myself?" Allen asked with a blush.

"You seemed distracted when you found the lube in my pocket." Kanda said pulled Allen into him.

Allen looked confused, "Why do you have it?"

"I masturbate on missions." Kanda whispered to Allen, smirking as a bright blush dusted the boy's cheeks, almost making Kanda want to start another round, "Usually thinking about you."

Allen blushed brighter and buried his face into Kanda's shoulder, "…night…" he muttered, too far gone to think about anything other than the sweet oblivion of sleep.

Kanda knew that that was the last thing to be said as he felt himself start to doze off, "You belong to me Moyashi." He whispered out before he let sleep claim him.

_**~Omake~**_

Atsuma: LET ME DIE IN PIECE! T^T

Starisia: Have fun with that!

Atsuma: I WILL! *Heads for the balcony*

Tyki: Are you really gonna let her jump?

Starisia: What do I care? She is the one in charge of letting you rape your rabbit thou-

Tyki: DON'T JUMP! *Wraps arms around Atsuma's waist*

Atsuma: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You already have a rabbit!

Tyki: *Smirk* I can always use another bunny to play with…

Atsuma: Lavi are you really going to let your boyfriend do this?

Lavi: Uhhh *looks at Starisia* A little help?

Starisia: Little busy! *playing poker with Allen and…* *looks at Kanda* why are you playing?

Kanda: *Eying the shirtless Moyashi* *Smirks* I'm a good distraction while you win.

Allen: YOU HAVE TO BE CHEATING!

Starisia: I would never cheat!

Atsuma: Help me Kanda!

Lavi: Kanda, Tyki's having dirty thoughts about Allen!

Tyki: WHAT!

Atsuma: Tyki is cheating on Lavi?

Kanda: Kinda busy… but remind me to kill 'em later…

Lavi: What? Are you all bus-

Starisia/Allen/Kanda: YES!

Allen: I DEMAND A REMATCH!

Kanda: Later…

Allen: What are you-AHH! Kanda n-!

Starisia: SAVE IT FOR THE STORY YOU TWO!

Atsuma: WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Starisia: Well, we hope you all enjoyed. For the record this is a first lemon for us both so please let us know. **

**Atsuma: I was the one that wrote it… well okay we both traumatize each other… **

**Starisia: *complaints and grumbles* YOU'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!**

**Atsuma: What was the topic again…?**

**Starisia: You're useless, ya know that? **

**Atsuma: Mostly! Review if you want me to die again… okay make a lucky….**

**Starisia: She means a Lucky lemon. As I said this is the first lemon we've done but if you liked and you leave a review we might be willing to write more…**

**Atsuma: And we're back to LET ME DIE IN PIECE!**


End file.
